


Under Your Influence

by Anxiety (Minnowshadow), Minnowshadow



Series: When The Sun Rises Again, The Moon Will Be There To Take Over [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Attempted Murder, Attempted Suicide, Depression, Friends Who Are Also Siblings, M/M, Unsympathetic OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnowshadow/pseuds/Anxiety, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnowshadow/pseuds/Minnowshadow
Summary: "I love you." He smiled, his white teeth stained with red from the drink.(Nothing gets too depressing but still be warned it does get depressing)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is on his phone when a random number texts him

~~~~??? - hey

Phil - Who’s this?

??? - very funny

??? - its me grace

Phil - I’m not Grace

Phil - And whoever that is must hate you

??? - why

Phil - You even need to ask?

??? - im dan

Phil - I’m Phil

dan - ntmy

Phil - Not even gonna ask

Phil - Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BABIES!  
> 1 - this story is already written down on paper, just have to write it online  
> 2 - updates every Tuesday  
> 3 - "ntmy" means 'Nice to meet you'


	2. Chapter 2

dan - Phil

dan - Philly

dan - Phillip

dan - PHIL!

Phil - WHAT?

dan - hi

Phil - I’m trying to work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the next few chapters a really short  
> (ones literally two lines)  
> i'm going to be posting all of them at once


	3. Chapter 3

dan - Phil?

dan - you there?

**_This number has blocked you!_ **

dan - okay… 

**_This number has blocked you!_ **


	4. Chapter 4

dan - Phil?

**_This number has blocked you!_ **

dan - What’s your favorite number?

**_This number has blocked you!_ **

dan - cool


	5. Chapter 5

dan - Hey, Phil?

**_This number has blocked you!_ **

dan - Why did you block me?

**_This number has blocked you!_ **

dan - Please unblock me…

**_This number has blocked you!_ **


	6. Chapter 6

dan - guess ill leave now

**_This number has blocked you!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for so short chapters so far into the story but it gets longer after this  
> I PROMISE!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil finally sees the light

Phil - Your typing got better for a while there

Dan - FINALLY!

Dan - I WAS SO WORRIED

Phil - Before you ask

Phil - Yes

Phil - I’m okay

Phil - Thank my friends, Tony and Steve, for it

Dan - LIKE IRON MAN AND CAPTAIN AMERICA?

Phil - Yes

Dan - how did they react to endgame?

Phil - Both of them cried

Dan - You going to see the new Spiderman movie?

Phil - Nah

Phil - Gotta work

Phil - gtg

Phil - Bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD YOU!  
> It gets even longer later  
> and I add in four characters!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So  
> This doesn't get too into detail but there's going to be a short story between this and this story's official sequel that'll dab into the depressing stuff more.

**Phil** _ added  _ **Tony** _ to the chat _

**Phil** _ added  _ **Steve** _ to the chat _

Phil - Meet Tony and Steve

Phil - My only friends

Dan - hi!

Steve - Hello!

Tony - Greetings average, unwealthy human being

Dan - I think you mean unwealthy and unhealthy

Dan - but ‘tis the life of a YT

Phil - YOU’RE A YT?

Dan - yes?

Phil - I am too.

Dan - That just went from 100 to 0 in 5 seconds…

Tony - he spent those 5 seconds screeching

Phil - my throat hurts :(

Dan - My tag is Dan is not on fire

Phil - Mine is AmazingPhil

Steve - he said it was ironic

Dan - how?

Tony - he says he’s not amazing

Dan - oml

Dan - i should’ve made my tag AmazingDan

Dan - I could’ve started every vid by saying “hello. Do not be fooled by my tag. I am not amazing.”

Phil - 0_0

Tony - DONT YOU DARE!!!

Steve - thanks dan

Dan - wait

Dan - if you're a YT

Dan - how come you can't see the new Spiderman movie

Tony - I got to go to the doctor then

Steve - and he's a total wimp

Phil - pretty much it

Dan - WHAT KIND OF MONSTER DOES THAT?

**Dan** _ changed  _ **Phil** _ ’s name to  _ **Peter Parker**

**Dan** _ changed  _ **Tony** _ ’s name to  _ **Tony Stark**

**Dan** _ changed  _ **Steve** _ ’s name to  _ **Steve Rogers**

**Dan** _ changed  _ **Dan** _ ’s name to  _ **Stephen Strange**

Peter Parker - Why Doctor Strange?

Stephen Strange - he plays Sherlock Holmes in Sherlock

Tony Stark - ah

Tony Stark - you have curly hair

Stephen Strange - no

Peter Parker - You do

Stephen Strange - NO I DONT

Tony Stark - ...

Steve Rogers - ...

Peter Parker - ...

Stephen Strange - ...

Steve Rogers - he does


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: references from multiple different universes (two)  
> if you do not like these, then I seriously suggest not reading this story.  
> It's just a filler.

Peter Parker - Far over the Misty Mountains cold

Tony Stark - To dungeons deep and caverns old

Steve Rogers - We must away, ‘ere break of day

Peter Parker - To seek our pale enchanted gold

Stephen Strange - what song is that?

Tony Stark - we were wrong on so many levels

Steve Rogers - dump this guy

Peter Parker - I know. I will

Peter Parker - Dan, I don’t think we can be friends anymore.

Stephen Strange - BECAUSE I DON’T KNOW ONE SONG FROM LOTR AND THE HOBBIT??

Tony Stark - wow

Stephen Strange - FORGET EVERYTHING I JUST SAID!

**Peter Parker** _ changed  _ **Peter Parker** _ ’s name to  _ **Gandalf The Grey**

**Gandalf The Grey** _ changed  _ **Tony Stark** _ ’s name to  _ **Fili**

**Gandalf The Grey** _ changed  _ **Steve Rogers** _ ’s name to  _ **Kili**

**Gandalf The Grey** _ changed  _ **Stephen Strange** _ ’s name to  _ **Bilbo Baggins**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i warned ya!  
> NOW YOU CANT BE MAD ABOUT LOTR, HOBBIT, AND MARVEL REFERENCES IN ONE CHAPTER!


	10. IT'S JUST A GREETING, GANDALF!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOTR reference  
> 4th of July special out with chpt 13

Bilbo Baggins - Good Morning

Gandalf The Grey - What do you mean ‘Good morning?’

Gandalf The Grey - Do you wish me a good morning?

Gandalf The Grey - Or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not?

Gandalf The Grey - Or that you feel good on this particular morning?

Gandalf The Grey - Or that it is a morning to be good on?

Bilbo Baggins - All of them at one, I suppose

Bilbo Baggins - May I help you?

**Kili** _ changed  _ **Gandalf The Grey** _ ’s name to  _ **Gandalf**

**Fili** _ changed  _ **Bilbo Baggins** _ ’s name to _ **Bilbo**

Gandalf - I’m looking for someone to share an adventure

Bilbo - Adventure?

Bilbo - No one here at Bag End would want an adventure

Bilbo - Maybe try over The Hill or across The Water.

Bilbo - …

Gandalf - …

Bilbo - Good morning! *attempts to leave this awkward exchange*

Gandalf - To think I would be ‘Good Morning’ed by Belladonna Took’s son twice in one day

Bilbo - I bed your pardon, but who exactly are you?

Gandalf - I think you remember my name even if you don’t remember I belong to it.

Gandalf - I’m Gandalf!

Bilbo - Gandalf?

Bilbo -  Not the wandering wizard who had such amazing fireworks?

Gandalf - I’m glad you remember something about me.

Gandalf - Even if it is my fireworks

Kili - some-

Fili - BODY

Kili - ONCE

Fili - TOLD

Kili - ME

Gandalf - The world’s gonna roll me

Biblo - I ain’t the sharpest tool in the shed

Kili - WELL

Fili - the years start coming and they don't stop coming

Gandalf - Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running

Bilbo - So much to do,

Kili - so much to see

Fili - So what's wrong with taking the back streets?

Gandalf - You'll never know if you don't go

Bilbo - You'll never shine if you don't glow

Kili - Hey now

Fili - you're an all-star

Gandalf - get your game on

Bilbo - go play

Gandalf - gtg

Gandalf - cya

Kili - good

Fili - bye

Bilbo - Not creepy at all

Bilbo - ttyl


	11. Chapter 11

**Gandalf** _ changed  _ **Gandalf** _ ’s name to  _ **Gili**

**Gili** _ changed  _ **Bilbo** _ ’s name to  _ **Bili**

Kili - Gili

Fili - Bili

Bili - Nooooo

Gili - What’s

Fili - wrong

Kili - Bili?

Bili - I wanna introduce my friend (and younger sister so KEEP IT CLEAN) to you guys

Kili - 1: That’s just sad

Fili - 2: We’re always clean

Gili - 3: of course you can!

**Gili** _ changed  _ **Kili** _ ’s name to  _ **Sili**

**Sili** _ changed  _ **Fili** _ ’s name to  _ **Tili**

**Tili** _ changed  _ **Bili** _ ’s name to  _ **Dili**

**Dili** _ changed  _ **Gili** _ ’s name to  _ **Phili**

Phili - There

Sili - we

Tili - go

**Dili** _ added  _ **Gracie** _ to the chat _

**Phili** _ changed  _ **Gracie** _ ’s name to  _ **Gili**

Dili - Hello

Phili - There

Tili - Normal

Sili - Human

Gili - So who is who?

Dili - You know me

Phili - My name is Phil! Nice to meet you!

Tili - Call me Tony.

Sili - I’m Steve

Dili - welcome

Phili - new

Tili - ili

Sili - sister

Gili - Hello there

Gili - Can I add Adam? (he's my friend)

Dili - I  (we are going to talk about this, Grace)

Phili - suppose

Tili - you

Sili - can

**Gili** _ added  _ **Adam** _ to the chat _

**Phili** _ changed  _ **Adam** _ ’s name to  _ **Mili**

Gili - hello

Dili - and

Phili - welcome

Tili - new

Sili - brother

Mili - this is really creepy

Gili - Grace

Dili - Dan

Phili - Phil

Tili - Tony

Sili - and

Gili - Steve (^)

Dili - at

Phili - your

Tili - ser-

Sili - vice

Mili - Adam at yours

Mili - what’s going on?

Gili - Idk

Gili - just roll with it

Dili - Good

Phili - bye

Tili - fellow

Sili - human

Dili - being

Phili - who

Tili - might

Sili - also

Dili - have

Phili - an

Tili - enormous

Sili - pile

Dili - of

Phili - work

Tili - to

Sili - do

**Dili** _ logged off _

**Phili** _ logged off _

**Tili** _ logged off _

**Sili** _ logged off _

Gili - that was the creepiest thing I’ve ever seen

Mili - me too lol

Mili - hey do you have the others phone numbers?

Gili - I have Phil

Gili - I think Dan have it to me

Gili - want it?

Mili - sure

Gili - its  **(HAH IM NOT ABOUT TO GIVE A RANDOM NUMBER!)**

Mili - thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long  
> I got distracted and never finished typing this out  
> BUT  
> I'm going to try to update this every Thursday from now on, 'kay?


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a little late...  
> but I've been BUSY  
> (busy = school & being behind in 1,000+ things bc I get easily distracted)

**_(Dan & Phil’s personal chat)_ **

Dan - Well

Phil - that got out of hand really quickly (and very creepy)

Dan - How’s your day been? (I know)

Phil - Good (nice grammar)

Phil - You?

Dan - Good (thank you)

Phil - Good (yw)

Phil - hey is Adan’s number  **(NOPE!)**

Dan - yup

Phil - okay

Dan - why?

Phil - he texted me and I wanted to make sure it wasn’t a creepy old man

Phil - You’re not a creepy old man are you?

Dan - Nope!   
Dan - I’m a creepy British man-baby

Phil - omg

Phil - SO AM I!!!!


End file.
